


Mornings with Sugar

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Can you do an imagine with gabriel? They will wake up in the morning and have breakfast. With fluff and in the end smut? You're btw an amazing writer!!!Warnings: some language, oral smut (female receiving), handjob, bit pwp





	Mornings with Sugar

Faint touches started to pull you out from your dream. They ran along your neck and cheek with no real pattern. “No.” You breathed out, hearing a light chuckle at your remark.   
“But I’m hungry.” Your boyfriend nuzzled into the side of your neck, pulling you into his naked embrace.  
“I’m not stopping you.” Despite your protests you tilted your head back, giving him better access to the rest of your neck.  
“Wake up, cupcake.” His breath washed over your naked skin, making it tingle. “I wanted to wait for you. You know, be a good boyfriend.”  
“I’ll let you have a pass.”   
“Y/N…” Gabriel whined out impatiently before wet kisses covered your neck.  
“Mmmm…”   
“I have pancakes and hashbrowns.” He knew how to get your eyes open.  
You blinked up at him, smiling at his messy hair that was lit by the light spilling from behind the curtains.. “How can you look that sexy this early?”  
“It’s a gift.” Gabriel smirked, pulling you up with him.  
Leaning against his chest, you let him snap up the food. “Extra butter?” You asked.  
“Of course, sugar.” The food appeared on top of the covers and you quickly snatched up a fork and dug in. “Someone’s hungry.” He teased you as you had a mouthful of pancake. You shot him a look before grabbing the glass of juice. “Don’t eat all of it.” Picking up his own fork he took a bite.  
Once you were satisfied, you laid back on the bed. Gabriel placed the food on the nightstand before wrapping his arms back around you.   
“I love you.” You kissed along his jaw, letting your hand trail down his chest. “And that food.”  
“Ha! I knew it. Just with me for my cooking abilities.” Rolling over Gabriel pinned you down to the bed as he kicked the covers down.  
“Other abilities as well.” You wiggled your eyebrows as you looked over at him with hooded eyes. The sexual tension only lasted a second before you pulled him down for a kiss.. Your lips clashed for a moment, fighting for dominance, before you came out on top, another smirk plaguing the lips with which you ruled him.Noses brushing, your tongue fought with his own, faces pressing somehow closer, lack of oxygen making your head spin.   
Gabriel pulled away too soon for your liking. Though your annoyance was soon forgotten as his lips traveled down your naked body. They ghosted over your nipples, making them harden beneath his far too light touches. You squirmed underneath of him, shooting a look he promptly ignored as he continued to tease them. Teasing you was one of Gabriel's favorite things in bed, after all. Once a trickster, always a trickster. Finally, his soft lips captured one while his hand tweaked the other, keeping in pace with his mouth.  
“Gabriel.” You moaned, your body seeking his touch. Gold eyes gazed up at you as he sucked your nipple, running his tongue around it. “Fuck.” Switching, he gave the other the same treatment, though his hand ran down to your core. Two fingers brushed your clit, barely adding any pressure.  
You let out a low whine as a finger circled your opening, collecting the wetness pooling there.   
“The sweetest part of breakfast.” Gabriel purred, moving down the bed. You shivered as he pulled your legs wider so he could settle between them. He wet his lips before nuzzling against your inner thigh. You could feel your arousal dripping onto the bed. In a sudden movement, Gabriel ran his tongue along your folds. His warm wet mouth made your sensitive parts sing.   
“Fuck, Gabe.” Your hands fisted the sheets, arching your back as he started to suck your clit. “More. Ple–” Your plea ended when two fingers sunk into you, curling slightly.   
“Love those sounds.” His words vibrated against your skin. “Taste so good.” Your hips moved, seeking more friction as he pumped his fingers in and out. “Look so beautiful spread out like this.” He kissed around your clit before flickering it with his sinful tongue.   
Your head fell back, moaning out as he picked up the pace, eager for you to cum. He kept curling his fingers, knowing that he was hitting your g-spot. With a smirk, he watched you orgasm as waves of pleasure enveloped your body. His other hand had to hold you down so you wouldn’t grind into his face.   
Your toes curled as cries escaped your lips. You could feel Gabriel’s fingers still moving, making the pleasure last as long as it could. As you came down from your high, you noticed that your lover was licking up the mess. Your cheeks turned pink at the noises he made, clearly enjoying the taste.  
“Th-that was...amazing.” Your voice was still shaking from your intense orgasm. Gabriel’s head bobbed up with his chin glistening with your release. “Damn...that’s h-hot.”  
“Oh no. You were hot.” He smiled, crawling up next to you. “Delicious too.” Licking his lips, he wrapped his arms around you.   
“Bit sen-sensitive at the moment. Give me a minute or two?” You felt his arousal poking at your thigh. Reaching a hand down you gently massaged his balls. His face fell into the side of your neck at your actions.   
“Fuck. This can just be about you.” The way his hips started grinding against you said differently.  
You smiled, licking your other hand before stroking his length. “I want to show you how much I appreciate you.” Your thumb ran over his slit, making him shudder. “Gonna come for me? I wanna taste you too.” Using his pre-cum as lube, you moved your hand faster. Your other hand tightened around his ball slightly. “Gonna paint us both with your cum?”   
“Y/N!” Gabriel cried out as you jacked him off.   
“Come, Gabriel.” You commanded, moving both hands along his length. At your words, Gabriel came all over the both of you. His head tilted back with his mouth hung open. Your hands stayed around his arousal until Gabriel pushed them away, too sensitive for any more touch. While catching his breath you kissed his neck, sucking at certain parts to mark him. You loved it when his neck was red and purple, especially when they were exposed in public.  
“Mmmm…” His arm pulled you into him and you cuddled into his side.   
“So, a pretty good breakfast then?” You giggled at his messy hair and blissful expression.   
“Mmhmm.” Gabriel gave your forehead a kiss. “Lucky angel.”  
“You are.” Resting your head on his chest, you closed your eyes. “Now I want a nap. Do this again for lunch?”  
You felt him chuckle. “Sure, cupcake.”


End file.
